A Rainy Day
by Thera Lance
Summary: During the aftermath of one of the failed Holy Grail Wars, a child's life shrinks down to a single porch and home.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Long story short, this multi-chapter drabble work is essentially an experiment in both writing drabbles and in writing for the Fate series fandom. Technically, it is the aftermath of a longer work that I have planned concerning the Snowfield, America's Holy Grail War of Fate/Strange Fake, but I thought that it could stand alone for the purpose of the Promptapalooza Redux Writing Challenge currently occurring at the forum, The Room.

The particular event prompt that inspired this piece is the Challenge 2 Setting Prompt: Write a drabble fic (100 words per chapter, at least 6 chapters) based on this setting: A back porch on a rainy night.

* * *

Falling asleep on the back porch to a warm breeze brushing against her skin and the radio singing through the kitchen window, that's normal to Tina. Waking up to the sound of the rain pitter pattering against the eaves and breathing in the calming dampness are mundane expectations. Hearing the slaps of what sounds like Dad beating raw meat against a board and smelling the deep burning smell of spilled gasoline has her jolting awake.

It's raining, but that's not right. Every drop is black and large. The stench gags her and that wretched sound has her scampering over the back of her chair and straight against the wall.

Through her shallow gasps, it keeps raining.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** My editor has an allergy to drabbles and this was written within a one week period, so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

It never goes past the shadow of the eaves. Normal rain mists past the boundaries of the porch's railing. It dampens the air and leaves the planks of wood dark and moist beneath her bare feet. The black drops fall straight down and when they hit the ground and splatter, the smaller droplets fling away from the house. Not a single spot of wood is stained.

Beneath the louder noises, there's a constant hiss, like a vampire that hasn't been invited in.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina sits curled in a ball behind the swinging chair with the faded sunflower-print cushion. Her calves ache and her toes tingle, but she doesn't move. Doesn't take her eyes off of the nearly solid black wall. How can she when it feels like something is watching her, simply waiting for her to turn away.

A breath, a single blink later, and it begins to clear. Not enough to completely dissipate, but enough for her to catch glimpses of the driveway. The pickup seems oddly clean, but what truly captures her attention is the silhouette in the window.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad?!"

She can't see his face from this distance, but who else would have the keys? Before she can truly register it, Tina is in front of the chair and nearly to the eaves before she stops. The rain has not let up along the sides of the house as much as it has in front; so, the only glimpse of the world is ahead.

If she runs forward, Tina won't be caked in the stuff like she would have only minutes before. It's light enough that she might only be splattered a little. Oddly enough, the pounding slaps seem to have muted and only a strange buzz fills her ears. It sounds pleasant, like the fact the she will be reunited with father soon.


	5. Chapter 5

She almost makes it to the steps before strong arms pull her back. Although they are the same shade of fairness, they're too lean to be her father's.

"I know that the pretty images are very tempting, love, but try to ignore the little siren." The springy voice against her ear is most certainly not her father's deep tones.

Her shriek causes the arm to flinch. In turn, the movement allows her the wiggle room to slide under the hold. Tina doesn't dash forward. She doesn't want to be caught again. Instead, she slips around the intruder and through the unlocked door of home.

The padlock slides into place just as she peeks through the thin curtain of the door's window.

The stranger faces away from her. His mostly blonde hair bright against the black backdrop of the rain. The near silent buzz is gone, swallowed by the roar of the renewed downpour.


	6. Chapter 6

The roar makes the resounding slaps from the beginning seem almost like murmurs. Weightiness suffuses the air, pushing up against the spaces between the house and the eaves. The windows and doors don't creak and groan, but they should with how heavy the world has become.

"Well now, a little disappointed that I stole away your meal." The voice remains springy, but as Tina watches the stranger on the porch, she notices the stillness of his posture. The armor he wears gleams silver even in this place without light.

The girl's breath catches in her throat. Since when was he wearing armor? Didn't he grab her with bare arms now encased in silver?


End file.
